


Study In Purple

by RosalindHawkins



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Artists, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modeling, Nudity, One Shot, Painting, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins
Summary: Ryou asks Marik to pose for his piece for his painting class. He conveniently forgot to tell him that he'd be posing half-naked.





	

"You need to hold still."

"But my legs are cramping."

"I'm going as fast as I can, okay? Just relax; you can take a break soon." Ryou brushed a bit of hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand and dipped his paintbrush into the fresh puddle of mixed paint on his palette. "You have to stop talking; I'm doing your face now."

Marik held as still as he could as he maintained the half-crouched position Ryou had set him in when they'd started. The Ishtars were returning to Egypt the next day, and just that morning Marik had tried to apologize to Ryou—yet again—for the events of Battle City. After Ryou reiterated his forgiveness, Marik had proclaimed that he'd do anything for Ryou, since he owed him more than could be forgiven. So Ryou had asked him to be a model for one of his art projects. The next semester hadn't started yet, but Ryou already knew some of the assignments he'd be given in Painting II, so he wanted to get a head-start on things. Besides, when would he get a chance like this again? The studio in the art building on campus was empty, since it was winter break, so there was nobody around to ogle the Egyptian, pester him with questions, or ask him out. It gave them total privacy, something Marik had come to appreciate ever since he'd discovered just what Ryou'd had in mind.

"Take off your shirt," Ryou'd said as he placed the canvas on his easel.

"Huh?" Marik was taken aback.

"You heard me. This room is climate controlled; you'll be fine." Still, Ryou wouldn't make eye contact.

"Fine." He obliged, depositing his shirt and coat on an empty bit of table in the artists' cluttered studio.

"Now take off your pants and put these on." Ryou held out a pair of smooth, thigh-hugging yoga pants.

"Here?" Marik blushed a little as he dubiously accepted the offered article.

"I'll just be over here getting my paints ready," Ryou replied with a wave of his hand, his back turned to his friend as he disappeared behind his large canvas. Marik was hesitant, but only for a moment. He'd agreed to do this, after all, and doing this would finally relieve him of his sense of guilt. Once he'd finished changing, Ryou'd showed him where and how he wanted Marik to sit, and arranged the professional studio lights according to the vision he'd had in his mind's eye. Then he removed a large piece of fabric from a tote bag sitting next to his own stool and approached Marik with it.

"That's the same shade as the capes the Rare Hunters wore," Marik observed with a bit of surprise.

"It looks good on you," Ryou replied with a tiny shrug, tucking and draping the fabric around Marik's waist and over his legs, the yoga pants completely hidden from sight, the fabric giving the illusion of nudity. He took ten steps back to view his handiwork, then made a few more adjustments to the draping and the lighting before returning to his easel. He'd turned on some music, taken up his brush, and started painting.

Marik had been sitting still for him for over two hours now.

"I asked you to smile."

"I _am_ smiling."

"Not like _that_."

"Then how _should_ I be smiling?"

"Oh, nevermind. I'll do that part later." Ryou set down his palette and brush. "I've finished doing the fabric, so go on and take your break."

"Finally." Marik pushed the purple cloth aside and swung his legs down to the floor from the hard table he'd been sitting on. When he tried to stand, though, his legs were still bent. "Geez, my knees are killing me. It's not going to take much longer to finish, right?"

"That depends." Ryou handed Marik a water bottle as he walked out from behind his canvas to join him in the center of the room. "If you cooperate, it shouldn't take more than a couple more hours."

"I never knew modelling could be this difficult."

Ryou's first response was a slight shrug. "You can walk around the halls a bit if you need to stretch your legs."

"Will you walk with me?"

Ryou hesitated, glanced back at the canvas as he contemplated his options.

"Sure."


End file.
